This invention relates to single-use, disposable biomedical and diagnostic electrodes of the type used to detect biological or physiological electrical potentials. Such potentials have long been recognized as being derived from or associated with muscular activity. The electrode of the subject invention is characterized by improved electrical contact with the skin to which it is applied, thereby to establish and maintain a desirable low impedance value and to minimize motion artifacts or electrical noise, without the need for gels, except in special cases.
Many of the electrodes in common use utilize adhesives as means for bonding and securing the electrode in place. For the most part, ECG electrodes of the disposable type are pregelled, the gel itself being contained in a cavity which is often filled with a porous, gel-retaining sponge-like element. While many improvements have been made in various facets of disposable electrodes in recent years, the products available still harbor objectionable features and fall short of fully satisfying the demanding technical requirements and the need for consistently reliable performance. It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide an improved disposable electrode which obviates many of the shortcomings of the prior art devices and provides an improved single-use electrode which is of low cost in production so as to be conveniently and economically disposable and which, at the same time, satisfies the demanding standards of function and reliability.